Manitowoc County, Wisconsin
Manitowoc County is a county in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. As of 2000, the population was 82,887. Its county seat is Manitowoc6. The United States Census Bureau's Manitowoc Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Manitowoc County. The County Executive is Bob Ziegelbauer mailto:bobziegelbauer@co.manitowoc.wi.us, an independent Democrat, serving his 1st term since being elected in April 2006. The county is also served by a 25 member County Board. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,869 km² (1,494 sq mi). 1,532 km² (592 sq mi) of it is land and 2,337 km² (902 sq mi) of it (60.40%) is water. Demographics ]] ]] As of the census² of 2000, there were 82,887 people, 32,721 households, and 22,348 families residing in the county. The population density was 54/km² (140/sq mi). There were 34,651 housing units at an average density of 23/km² (59/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.90% White, 0.30% Black or African American, 0.43% Native American, 1.98% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.60% from other races, and 0.76% from two or more races. 1.62% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 53.7% were of German, 7.3% Polish, 5.3% Czech and 5.0% American ancestry according to Census 2000. 95.2% spoke English, 1.8% Spanish, 1.3% Hmong and 1.1% German as their first language. There were 32,721 households out of which 31.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.10% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.70% were non-families. 26.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.50% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 15.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.10 males. Cities and towns *Cato *Centerville *Cleveland *Cooperstown *Eaton *Francis Creek *Franklin *Gibson *Kiel *Kellnersville *Kossuth *Liberty *Manitowoc Rapids *Manitowoc (town) *Manitowoc *Maple Grove *Maribel *Meeme *Mishicot (town) *Mishicot *Newton *Reedsville *Rockland *Schleswig *St. Nazianz *Two Creeks *Two Rivers (town) *Two Rivers *Valders *Whitelaw Adjacent counties *Brown County - northwest *Kewaunee County - northeast *Sheboygan County - south *Calumet County - west External links *Manitowoc County Official Website *The Home Front: Manitowoc County in World War II : The Home Front: Manitowoc County in WWII presents photographic images, oral histories, published sources, artifacts, and other resources which document the county’s home front and wartime experiences from 1939 to 1947. *Manitowoc Local History Collection : Explore the history of Manitowoc and surrounding communities through more than 1,400 searchable images dating from the late 19th century through 1995. Most of the images were taken between 1890 and 1930. Peruse these images when you are doing historical or genealogical research, school assignments, business or civic presentations, or just for the fun of it! Electronic texts in this collection include: **Plumb, Ralph Gordon. A History of Manitowoc County, 1904 **History of Manitowoc County, Wisconsin: Volume I, 1912 **History of Manitowoc County, Wisconsin: Volume II, 1912 Category:Counties of Wisconsin * Category:Established in 1838